


El reto

by JeanRisu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanRisu/pseuds/JeanRisu
Summary: A Hanamaki le gustaba molestar a sus amigos. No es que fuese mala persona, es que las bromas le podían. Especialmente si su víctima se llamaba Oikawa Tooru y era el extravagante capitán del equipo de vóleibol de la preparatoria Aoba Johsai.





	El reto

A Hanamaki le gustaba molestar a sus amigos. No es que fuese mala persona, es que las bromas le podían. Especialmente si su víctima se llamaba Oikawa Tooru y era el extravagante capitán del equipo de vóleibol de la preparatoria Aoba Johsai. 

Oikawa era bastante fácil de incordiar, porque él mismo era una pesadilla andante. Revolverle el pelo, quitarle cosas de su ordenada mochila, meterse con sus horribles dotes de conquistador... cualquier cosa estaba bien y conseguía sacar bufidos y gritos exasperados del capitán. Pero había algo que Hanamaki prefería ante todas las cosas. Utilizar la cosa más preciada que Oikawa poseía: Iwaizumi Hajime.

Iwaizumi era muy fácil de tratar. Nunca solía poner pegas a nada ni se quejaba, lo que le facilitaba inmensamente el trabajo.  
—Hajime-kuuuun~, ¿estás listo para mi revancha semanal? —Hanamaki se apoyó sobre los hombros de Iwaizumi, que estaba comiendo en su pupitre junto a Oikawa.  
—Cuando termine el arroz que me queda — comentó mientras se llevaba los palillos con el resto de arroz a la boca ante la atónita mirada Oikawa. Iwaizumi no se molestaba en apartarse o evitar el contacto. Y eso era perfecto para el plan de Hanamaki.  
—Tienes que saber que he estado entrenando y levantando pesas. —Susurró Hanamaki en el oído de Iwaizumi mientras jugueteaba con la corbata de éste, sin molestarse en cambiar su posición—. Estoy casi seguro de que esta vez podré ganarte.  
—¿Eso crees, Makki? —Oikawa respondió con una mirada retadora—. Iwa-chan también ha estado entrenando. Yo que tú no tendría muchas esperanzas...—Y se reclinó hacia atrás en su asiento, sorbiendo con la pajita su batido.  
—¿Ah, sí? A ver, a ver —Hanamaki se incorporó y empezó a palpar los brazos de Iwaizumi. Aún por debajo de la camisa se podía apreciar que eran firmes y fuertes, trabajados día tras día en su duro entrenamiento de rematador. Dignos de los famosos y fornidos guerreros de sus libros de historia.  
—¿Empezamos o qué?— respondió el as mientras se coloca en posición para el pulso.  
Transcurrió sin sorpresas. Por millonésima vez, Iwaizumi seguía siendo el campeón indiscutible de pulsos.  
La misión "Molestar a Oikawa" no parecía estar teniendo el éxito esperado. Sus miradas irritadas eran evidentes, pero su autocontrol estaba siendo muy fuerte. Así que Hanamaki siguió haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer: insistir.  
Durante los entrenamientos siempre había algún que otro toqueteo más. Hanamaki abrazada muy afectuosamente a Iwaizumi, le ofrecía su botella de agua, le secaba el sudor de la cabeza. Incluso le golpeaba el trasero cuando el as hacía un remate mejor de la habitual. Pero nada tenía el efecto deseado. Su capitán seguía sin entrar en cólera. Y sus compañeros ya empezaban a sospechar que Hanamaki tramaba algo raro.  
Quedaba una última oportunidad. Si esto no ponía celoso a Oikawa, ya nada lo haría.

Tras terminar la práctica, todos fueron exhaustos a los vestuarios. Empezaron a cambiarse y ducharse, menos Oikawa e Iwaizumi, que fueron los últimos en llegar.  
Matsukawa le miraba muerto de risa.  
—¿De verdad lo vas a hacer? —musitó entre risitas.  
—Pues claro que lo voy a hacer. —Hanamaki se envalentonó mientras se desnudaba y se cubría la cintura con la toalla. Esperó unos instantes hasta comprobar que Iwaizumi y Oikawa también estaban listos y se dirigían a las duchas.  
—Hajime, ¿puedes venir un momento? —le llamó mientras interrumpía su conversación con Tōru, ignorando las risitas de Matsukawa.  
—¿Sí? —Iwaizumi se acercó hasta él.  
Y en un movimiento rápido, acorraló a Iwaizumi entre su cuerpo y la pared, apoyando su brazo en los azulejos del vestuario. Y le miró. Intensamente. Como en las películas.  
E intentó parecer el tipo seductor que nunca fue.  
—Sé que me deseas, Hajime —susurró cerca de su oído, rozando su mentón contra el cuerpo de su presa—. No intentes ocultar esta tensión sexual que hay entre nosotros —Perfecto. Y esperó la reacción de Oikawa.  
Iwaizumi le miró, con esos ojos verdes que atravesaban el alma. La tensión podía cortarse, pero ahora no podía echarse atrás. Oikawa estaría a punto de desmoronarse, estaba seguro...  
—Tienes razón —admitió mientras se acercaba y le sujetaba el cuello.  
—¿Qué—Y su respuesta fue cortada por los labios de Hajime, que le devoraba mientras pegaba su cuerpo semidesnudo junto al suyo. Había caído en su propia trampa, pero ahora no podía escapar. No cuando Hajime introducía su lengua entre sus labios. Fue entonces cuando Iwaizumi decidió separarse de él, muy lentamente. Sus dedos dejaron su pelo y descendieron a su barbilla.  
—Sabes que mi corazón le pertenece a Oikawa... pero si quieres probar cosas nuevas, avísame —Y rozó los labios de Takahiro con su pulgar, sonriendo maliciosamente. Después se giró, y se dirigió a la ducha como si no hubiese pasado nada.  
La cara de Hanamaki era un poema. Los labios enrojecidos hacían juego con sus mejillas y orejas. Tenía el pelo alborotado y le temblaban las piernas.  
Y entonces escuchó risas, risas de fondo. Fue ahí cuando salió de su trance y descubrió a Oikawa y Matsukawa doblados y tirados por el suelo sin parar de reír. ¡Incluso lo habían grabado en vídeo!  
—Os mataré. Os juro que os mataré —Y señaló a sus amigos mientras les gritaba cosas inconexas, muerto de vergüenza. Se metió en la ducha.  
Necesitaba una fría, muy fría.


End file.
